But, What is love?
by Airea
Summary: Herro tries to deside between Relena and Duo. Warning Semi-gay
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi all this is Airea again. This is anther romance, I think I'm gonna do alot of these. This is a romance between herro and his confusion with Relena and Duo. This is gonna be unresolved, so I won't say who he really belongs with. Though I will say this. All those who constantly put Relena down instead of being nice and saying "no, thank you", Relena stands for all the good on earth, so, who are you really putting down?..... Just a thought. 

But, what is Love?   
  
Relena put down the phone and sank into a chair. Herro had left without her even saying hi-again. She felt this flame in her heart, and sometimes it almost burned. All her school friends said she should get over him, "He's such a jerk any way!" they had said. But she had had a slight glimpse at the real Herro Yui. A kind and gentle Herro Yui. Something in her had fallen over him right there and then, and no matter how hard she tried (and she had) she went back, like a moth to the flame, drawn only to be burned. Was this love? Was this that wonderful feeling that kept you alive even when you were starving to death? I wasn't all it was cracked up to be. But Noin had said when she had asked, "It never is what you expect, but honey, it's all wonderful." 

She walked over and sat by the window. "Good night Herro, where ever you are, I love you. Live though this for me. I'll be waiting when you return." The sun slowly sank into the horizon, lighting the calm water on the lake. Turning it soft blues and reds. 

"Relena, princess, time for bed." Noin said coming in the door. She saw Relena staring blankly at the windowsill. "Oh honey, he'll come back. You just see. That young man of yours, quite the survivor. Don't worry. Even if no one else does, he'll make it." 

Relena was a bit startled at the sudden appearance of her volunteer parent. "You really think so Noin? You think he'll be back?" 

"No" Noin said, "I know he'll be back. He loves you, even if he won't show it. You wait. I'll adopt you after all this. For no other reason then to have little Herro's and Relena's running around my ankles calling me 'grandma"." 

Relena blushed. "I hope so. Good Night Noin." 

"Good night Dear, Sweet dreams-but not too sweet." She sent a mock warning glare in Relena's direction. 

Relena giggled, "Yes Maim! Good night." 

"Good night, Dear" Nion said softly as she closed the door. 

Relena visualized Herro sleeping peacefully across the bed on the extra pillow. "Good night Herro" she said and closed her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Shit!" Duo cursed softly as he pulled the last of the tangles out of his knee length hair. He looked at his brush. Bunch of hair as usual. He stared in the mirror. He did look pretty, but not in the least handsome. Not the type Herro liked at all. Not that Duo knew what Herro liked in a mate. But the chances of him not only being gay, but also liking "pretty" boys , and then liking him was quite slim. He didn't think Herro knew anyway. To busy being perfect. Yet that was why Duo loved him. Duo slipped on his boxers and got in to bed. 

An interesting mist arose as Duo walked in the field around the old church. The father waved to him as he walked. Duo waved happily in return. The father always made him so happy. He walked the field until a familiar form showed on the side of the hill. The figure recognized him as he ran towards the form. Within ten seconds Herro was kissing him with more passion then Duo had ever dreamed of. He didn't know how they were there, but soon he had other things on his mind. Duo awoke the next morning, with sore balls, alone and naked on the hill. He curled up into a ball and cried. Why couldn't Herro ever stay till morning? 

Duo awoke in tears. His arms hungry for the guy in his dreams. But he could hear Herro working on his Gundam in the garage. The early morning light shown. He might as well get up and bug Herro. He always told him to "shut-up Duo", but it was something. Even if it wasn't a kiss or a warm embrace. Duo got up and got dressed to go to the breakfast that Quatre was making as he did every morning. This was the fourth time this week, he had to do something about this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Herro shook his head as he tried to clear his mind, he was working. Working, not thinking, not today, not now. But some the problem at hand forced itself on him with out mercy. The reason, Duo. 

Herro surrendered to the emotions that continally disrupted him when he tried to work. The object of this confusion - Duo and Relena. He loved Relena, he did and knew it. But he also loved Duo. He knew that too, but like he did with Relena, he just ignored it. Pretending it was not there. It was a distraction to the missions he run. 

It was only made more diffcult by the fact that he knew perfectly well that they had the same feelings for him. He didn't like hurt people if he didn't have to. And he knew he was hurting them by not loving them in return. But what could he do? Duo would not share him. Though Relena might....it just wouldn't work. He would just have to choose. 'But not now. Later. At least not until after lunch. Probaly not till after the war ends.' 

He returned to work. 

>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~> 

What do you think? R&R!   
MgCafrey@home.com   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Airea again! This is the second part of "But, What is love?" I do not own Gundam Wing I would know if I did, I'd be very wealthy. In any case I can be one of many horrible copy cats and write the characters. E-mail me with ideas. I seem to have a permanent case of semi-writers block. This will have three parts. Review your votes for who gets Herro! It's going to end in part three.   
  


But, What is love? part 2

Duo finished his breakfast and went to the garage to bug Heero. He found him sitting at a desk with his lab top.   
"Hey Bud. Whatcha' doin'?"   
"Go away."   
"Not until you tell me."   
"I'm not telling you."   
"Then I'm not going."   
"Fine"   
"Oi! Did I tell you about what happened yesterday? It was so cool. You see Wu-man...."   
Heero grinned to himself as he listened to Duo's bable. Heero knew that Wu Fei had taught Duo some of his martial arts moves and now Duo thought he was just as good. Wu Fei had let him win a few rounds. Heero also knew Duo talked so mush to get away from the pain. But there was nothing he could do. So he listened to Duo bable with half an ear.   
>   
Relena walked out of a meeting. Noin was with her and pagen was driving up in the car. She and Noin got in.   
"Better get better at hiding this Heero thing dear. Your brothers getting worried."   
"He suspects?"   
"Not yet. he will soon though. How about pretending he's a friend for a time."   
"Anything to keep Zecks from finding out. He hates Heero."   
"I know. "   
Pagen rolled down the window.   
"It's time for lunch, Miss Relena. Where would you like to go?"   
"Ummmm..How about The Rising Sun?"   
"I do like their sushi. As do you I fear."   
"Yep! Get on it Pagen! I'm hungry!"   
"That I will Miss Relena."   
They made their to 'The Rising Sun' A japanese restaurant. They walked in and took their seats. After a time a waitress came up and Asked for their orders.   
"We'll have the Sushi Platters with sides of Sakura."(A/N My fav!Yum!)   
"And I'll have Chicken Wakarmemas."(A/Nwaka.. means "I understand"hehe)   
"That will be very little time."   
"Thank you."   
The Waitress walk off to get their orders.   
"So. How did the meeting go Miss Relena?"   
"Very well. I think I have that group on my side now. They were talking about how to discard weapons when I left."   
"Well done miss Relena!"   
"I must agree. They seemed rather hard set when I brought you in."   
Relena blushed. "Thank you. It was rather difficult."   
Just then the Waitress came back.   
"two sushi platters, and one Chicken Wakarmemas."   
They got their food and the conversation turned to more private matters.   
"Miss Relena. What is it that You and Mistress Noin were talking about in the car?"   
There was a stubborn quite. But Noin broke it.   
"It's very simple Pagen. Relena's in love."   
"Are you Miss Relena? And who is the exceedingly lucky young man?"   
"Yuy. Heero Yuy. You remember the pilot I found."   
"But didn't he try to kill you Miss Relena?"   
"Yes. I interfered with his mission. He was raised to act that way. 'Eliminate all obticals.' But he could never kill me."   
"He sounds like a bad sort."   
"He does. My brother thinks he is to. But I know better."   
"How Miss Relena."   
"I don't know. But I know he has a good heart. It takes one to capture mine."   
"Miss Relena."   
"Yes Pagen?"   
"Don't think me forward. But, is it him you've been worrying about?"   
"Yes it is Pagen."   
They finished their meal in silence and went home as such.   
>   
Back at the Garage Duo was finally getting around to the last round. Suddenly Wu Fei ran in.   
"Yuy. It's Libra. This war might be over soonor then expected."   
They five boys got to their Gundams...

  
  


  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Airea Again. The vites are pretty final. I think Relena won. Sorry for those who wanted Duo to. I tallyed the votes, in numbers. I was also told that the creator already said that there is no such realionship. Has that ever stoped up ficcy writiers before?standered disclaimers apply.

one more thing guys. for all those who reviewed, THANK YOU!!!. I had like no confidance in my writing skill before, but it can't be trash if you like it that much. I need more story ideas, please send!I'm REALY shuting up now...honest.   


But, What is love? Part 3(Final)

Scene   
Time:When Relena was in the control room.   
Place:The other space ship. not the Libra.   
When:The last eposode

Story   
RELENA>   
Relena sat in the comander chair. The crew had a big deal with Relena, the Queen of the World, being on _thier_ ship. She had the best seat. And the best view. She had plastered a smile on her face, they were being sweet. But her heart was pounding at a mile a minute, her breath was fast, and she knew there was worry in her eyes. She said scilent prayers to her her self. She had long ago come of the thought that there was no God, but if there was a chance that there was, she had promased and requested enough of him, and a single wish. 'Let Heero be okay, GOD! Let him live. Let him be okay.....'

She knew that if he wasn't.....she'd probally follow him before too long.

HEERO>   
Heero slashed in the battle. So many lives had been lost, this was such a useless war. But aslong as he had to fight, he would. He had explained to Quatre a long time ago that as Gundam pilots, it was thier life to fight. As long as it was needed. It was near the end of war. He manged to get away but suddenly all the suits and dolls were leaving. 'Okay. I'm freaked. Thats all there is to it. I'm totally freaked.'he thought 'Moble Dolls Do Not just fly away on wim. Why would someone order them out. I'm so near Libra?.....' Soon enough he got his awnser.   
"Yuy. HeeroYuy. The young man who so obiously stole my little sister's heart. You cur!"   
Heero found that Zecks had much improved. This was going to be very diffcult.   
"Calm down Zecks. I didn't steal Relana's heart. She gave it to me.....like I gave her mine"   
"Am I supposed to sit here and watch two people just make-out then? I think not!"   
Heero blocked anther attack.   
"Zecks, you don't know! There's so much you don't know! Will you just listen!"   
"Never!"   
Heero relized that there was no point in arguing. Zecks was going to kill him. Eather that, or Heero'd have to kill Zecks.

DUO>   
(a few hours earlier) Duo sat in his Gundam. He was all geard up and ready to go when Howard ran up. "Duo! Got something for ya!"   
"throw it up!"   
Opon opening it he found two disks. He put the first one in.   
on the first disk>   
"Duo, this is Heero. I've come to a distion. I am aware of you affection for me. I almost return it-butbefore you get your hopes up! I also love Relena, and vise versa. I have had to think about this alot more then was probally good for my missions. But I have made a choice. I am going to be with Relena. I know I have probaly hurt you more then I will ever be able imagion, but before you do anything rash, listen to the second disk. As a last thing for me. You will always be my best friend Duo. I will always love you-as a best friend. But I can't live in confustion all my life. Please come to the wedding. I have no intention of dying here, and now. I want you to live to Duo. So we can have some fun on earth after this is all over. Please listen to the second disk."the disk was over

Duo sat white faced. He had known! He could have returned it!'And so the cookie crumbles....just like the Maxwell church did.'

'Might as well listen to the second one. I can't hurt anymore anyway...'indeed, the grin was gone from his face. I look more like Trowa's in it's place.   
second disk>   
"Hi Duo. Ya, this is Hilde. I've never done this before. I'm not very good at this. But....I'm just going to spit it out. ok? I love you! There, it's out. Heero told me about his choice. I was ready to kill him. You've been though so much...he can't love you. He's all Relena's now. But I can. I wish I could help. If I could do anything. No, but I'm useless. As always. Your probally laughing right now. Bet your rolling on the floor. 'Hilde? Loves...me hehehehehe' If it makes you feel better, keep on. But it's not a joke to me. I want to be with you all day, all night...all the time. Now I know your thinking I'm stupid. But oh well. This..it's my true feelings Duo. I just want to be with you...to make you happy....anything just to be near you. I don't know what to say...I love you Duo. I can't believe I've said it twice. Make it though this for me. Please. "Hilde had tears falling down her cheeks"If anything happens to you...."   
the second disk ended

HEERO>

Zecks and I were in the Libra now. Zecks was completely taken in by the battle. I on the other hand had a idea of what was going on. If we stayed in the Libra like this, and it started plumting, we would be burned up and killed in the athmosphere, and earth would be hit. The last chance I had was to self-distruct. It would blow up the Libra into such small pieces that they would burn up in the athmosphere. It was the only way. My life isn't worth hundreds, if not millions of others lifes. I got ready to do so. I had the button in my hand, my thumb slowly but shurly inching closer. I hesatated. Relena. I would never see her again. Never feel her voice ringing in my ears. We would never get married, never have kids, never talk things out. She would never know I love her. We would never have anything. But chances are that she would follow me. She'd follow me anywhere. Even into death. I sent my sincerist apolgies to Zecks and Noin. I was going to take Relena away from them, and in a much more gruesome way then they knew. But it was the only way.   
I forced my thumb closer......   
"I won't let you Yuy."   
I saw Zecks standing infront of me.   
"There's no other way, Zecks. Leave now. I don't want to take you with me."   
"Your not taking me with you, your not going anywhere."   
I looked at my control panel. He had somehow turn the divise off.   
"Zecks why?..."   
"It would make Relena unhappy. Very unhappy."   
I just stared at the man. For the last two hours, he had been as open as....as I had been in the past. So set in his goal...so stubborn. And now he wanted me to live, not only that,but because Relena wouldn't want me dead.   
"Zeck, why are you doing this?"   
"Live a peaceful life Yuy. I've been thinking, and you deserve it. But take care of Relena. For me, please. (A/N I will not have Zecks run off. Or Treize die. This story ends completely happy.) Deal Yuy? Do we have a truce?"   
I thought for a moment. Zecks wanted a truce. Well, I didn't like fighting, sure it was all I knew how to do, but that didn't mean I liked it.   
"Truce."   
"Thank you Yuy. Now. Lets finish this ship. If the plan won't work all the way, I don't want it only half way. We have to distroy Libra."   
Over Vidio screen I nodded. We fought. But this time it was a ship, and it was together.

RELENA>   
I watched as I saw my brother and my beloved fought on the screen. The whole world was watching. And space. The stupidity of the battle. Of all wars.(A/N ditto Relena!)Shown to the extent that even the most stubborn of men must admit that I had been right. But it wasn't because of that I was crying now. I was scared. I love my brother. He's a third father to me. And Heero...I didn't want to loose eather of them. Suddenly the screen changed. It was the leader of he Colonies. "The Colonies have called off all wars with the earth. We stand with this call and call earth to follow suit." It then went back to the battle. After a few minutes a amabassator from earth came on to. "Earth has Declaired the War over and will work for the peace of enternity. May the lesson learned this day never be forgotton"   
Tears of joy and tears of worry mixed together in pools on the floor. As if on cue, Heero stood still. Zecks walked up and I was afraid that he would attack. They seemed to be talking. Noin got the intercom on.   
"Truce"I heard Herro say.   
"Thank you Yuy. Now. Lets finish this ship. If the plan won't work all the way, I don't want it only half way. We have to distry Libra." The room went to tears, the war was over and it was going to be ok.

HEERO>

Zecks and I worked but after a while it was obious that this wasn't enough. The other Gundams were distroying what the could. The maginocks(A/NUrg!I can't spell worth^%7%, Quatre's army, ok?) were helping. But it still wasn't enough. We had recieved mulitible calls saying how we were running out of time. What could we do? Duo came to me.   
"Don't worry about me dude. I sent a message back to Hilde. We're hooking up. I think you might want this. If I know you, you'll make it out to. Be my Best man?"   
I laughed. Duo was back. "Thanks. Sure thing-if you'll be mine."   
"Done."   
I took the Beam Cannon. "Later. Say hi to Relena for me."   
"Can do dude. Later!"   
I went to the front of the ship. The radio was full of calls. Telling everyone to move out!   
"Hey Guys!"I said into the com.   
"ya"four voices said   
"Meeting after this is all over. bring girls, Duo and I will. Sank Kingdom palace, two weeks from now. A reunion before we move on, ok?"   
"I quite agree Heero"(Quatre-sama)   
"Dude!"(Duo-sama)   
"I will be there Yuy."(Wu Fei-sama)   
"I agree"(Trowa-sama)   
I smiled wide."See you there!"   
And I went in front of the ship. I had one shot. And a sevendy present chance of not making it though.

RELENA>

Noin and I watched the screen. Heero was going though the atmesphere. I was getting scared again.   
"Heero?"I said into the intercom.   
"Yes Relena."   
"I love you"   
"I love you too, Relena. Meet me in the Sank Kingdom Palace, two weeks."   
"Will do."   
"Later Dear."   
"Later Love"   
The intercom went out.

HEERO>   
I aimed qiuckly. I needed to hit the main engine for this to work. But the segment was spinning. I had one shot.   
"44, 28, 90, 31, 38, 64, 15" I mumbled to myself. Ready....aim.....Fire! It seemed like all time stood still.

RELENA>

We were all watching the screen when Sally, driving, had said Heero had fired. The room was utterly and completely qiute. the pin from Noins hat fell it the ground. The 'ping' of it hitting the floor rang in my ears. The same questions in everyone's mind. Will it hit....is Heero ok.....Will all this realy end now......

HERRO>

I started breathing again. Libra blew in to tiny pieces. I flew away to finish some bisness I neded to clear up before Relena and I could get married.

RELENA>

Libra blew. It was gone. Not a soul in the room had dry eyes. Everyone was on the floor crying tears of joy. It had all worked out. The war was over-heck! All wars were over! Heero was ok, and the earth was safe.

**_epolouge_**

Relena paced the hall. All the others were here. But he wasn't. Had he gotten hurt? Where was he....where could he-   
"Sorry, the bisness took longer then I expected."   
She turned around. For a moment they just looked at each other. Just stared. Slowly he put a finger up to her cheek. Bringing it up and down. "I love you Relena." he said   
Relena didn't say anything. She just put a finger on his cheek and leaned her head in for a kiss. Their lips locked, and mouths opened. All the waiting and pain of not knowing finally gone. They seperated panting.   
"Heero"   
"Relena"   
::clap, clap::   
They were not alone.

Quatre>   


I watched as Relena and Heero finally were allowed to be together. Dorothey grabed my hands and wraped them around her. I held her close as Duo was Hilde, and Trowa was Catherine. Noin and Zecks watched with the most joy I thought. They'd tell any willing to listen that they had been married for two weeks, as would Treize and Lady Une. We had all desided to live in the Sank Kingdom until a better opponity came. All us pilots are planning a group wedding, Heero would be willing, I'm quite sure.   


two weeks later>Relena pov

Heero and Relena stood at the last and final bridal door. They were the only un-wed people in the room at the moment. All the others had gone first.   
"He's comming"Heero said suddenly   
Relena fixed her gown one last time. The preist walked in.   
"I beliave yuou two know the drill. Do you have the vows ready?"  
"I Heero, take thee Relena, to be my oftly wedded wife. To have and to hold to love and cherise, from this day forth. For as long we both shall live."   
"I Relena take thee Heero, to be my oftly wedded Husband. To have and to hold to love and cherise, from this day forth. For as long we both shall live."   
"I now pronounce you man and wife. Mister Yuy."

Heero lifted the veil and looked Relena in the eye. "Mrs. Yuy, can I?"   
"Be my guest Mr. Yuy."  
Heero leaned down and kissed her.

**_The End_**   



End file.
